HetaliaNyotalia
by RusAmelover228
Summary: ( I don't know how to use fan fiction on my kindle, so, if the summary is epic fail, than I'm truly sorry :I ) A story where Hetalia guys meet there genderbent versions, Nyotalia! How will the boys react when they find out there female counter parts are complete opposites? Slight yaoi/Yuri enjoy fellow humans
1. Chapter 1

**IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD ON THIS THING! IT'S SO FRUKING COMPLICATING ;_; **

**well on the sidelines, first time writing fanfic, so may possibly suck like how your baby brother sucks on all your favorite anime plushies ~ **

**if you do not like and u reader judge, well den suck it bro :I... JK! **

**Just, with the baby Jesus around my neck, don't make fun of meh **

**READ WITH ALL YOUR CRAZY FANGIRL HEART! :I NO BUTS! oh and I don't own hetalia :) **

* * *

**chapter 1 **

_England's pov~_

It was a normal day for me, England, to have been caught up in this mess between the buffoons in the meeting room, America and the rest of the world, there bickering and the younger nation literally yelling in my ear giving me an outrageous headache.

"BROS! I SWEAR! I HEAR THAT THERE IS GIRL VERSIONS OF US (( DONT FORGET THE BOYS! DX )) AND THAT THERE COOLER ARE WHAT EVER! NO ONE OUT TOPS MY AWESOMNESS!" Alfred F. (( freaking annoying, as I recall )) Jones explained furious as ever.

"Oh but little Fredka~ watch what you say because you know I always top~"

"S-SHUT UP!" yelled the American, throwing a pencil across the room to the Russians face, making the Russian giggle.

I swear, one more word from that Russian, and I will put an eternal curse on him, GOD how I hated it when he made America blush RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Because of my anger, I noticed I had been throwing _glare_ daggers at him, making him notice me and him, giving me a slight frown.

I soon got back to the conversation that I really wasn't paying to much attention to. "Oui! I agree~ I do not want my natural beauty to be out runned from a, _woman_." said the French bag next to me.

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGGENST WOMAN?" Hungary screamed, throwing her pan right at the French man's head.

Greece, like always had fallen asleep, but this time on Turkey's shoulder instead of Japan's shoulder, who had been watching them afar.

"VOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?" Germany asked, slamming his large hands on the table, making the ground and walls around us shake. "_Veeee~ _Germany! why don't you calm down and have some pasta?" a rather cheerful Italian had asked, poking him on his cheek making Ludwig even more irritated than before, until he looked into those light brown hazel eyes, he couldn't resist.

Alfred loudly started eating hamburgers, making all the other nations yell at him loudly to stop. I yelled at him too.. but I just loved him so much I couldn't... until my blood started heating up angrily when Russia came up and licked the sides of Alfred's mouth, making him blush and smile his bright smile, THAT SMILE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SMILE!

"I-I think we should maybe ask them if we could have a meet up with them in there meeting room" chimed in Finland.

"AHAHAHAHA~ I LIKE THAT IDEA BRO! DOES EVERYONE ELSE AGREE?"

"Ja"

"da~"

"OUI!"

"si"

"sure"

"ummm... PASTA!"

"s-sure"

"OK! I GUESS WE GOT EVERYONE'S APPROVEL! LETS GET HEADING THERE!"

"wait! but you forgot the rest of our approvals aru!"

"HAHA! OH WELL!"

* * *

_Nyo!America's pov~_

"Everyone is here right?" I asked, thus all heads had turned my way, making me a bit nervous.

"I THINK EVERYONE IS HERE! NOW LETS GET A MOVE ON LAD!" said a very loud British girl.

"u-um, I think Amelia is just trying to see if everyone made it on time, non?" asked one of my close friends, Françoise.

suddenly, a certain Japanese girl came running through the door, "I'M SO SORRY IM LATE! GOMEN! I saw this really cute anime doll, and thought awe! it kinda' looks like cute little Amelia! and thought, maybe I should buy it so I could always have my one and only love with me always! but then I know, Russia, Canada, England, well not really England, but Canada would probably be hitting me with there weapons again, and I just don't want the stupid drama right now! so I just decided to make you a maid outfit! don't worry! it wont be like the bunny suit me, England, France, and, like a lot of other people made for you! so~ how's it hanging?"

I face palmed, obviously seeing as I would have to go through the same day, with the same problems, I sighed, oh well.

suddenly, I felt someone hugging me by putting there slightly heavy arms around me, let me guess. yep! I was right, it was Russia (( Anya ))...

"Cute little America!" said the very cheerful country behind me, nuzzling my head. From behind, I could feel Sakura, Alice, and my sister Maddie, glaring furiously at the Russian, who soon then started crying and saying random words in Russian, which I completely understood, since I spoke about six different languages.

I was about to start the meeting until I got a phone call from an unknown number...

* * *

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ! if you want more... tell meh :3 I plan on continuing this story weather you like it or not! FROM~ RusAmelover228**


	2. Chapter 2

**all I have to say is... read my darlings.. read **

**and enjoy my randomness :3 **

* * *

nyo!France's pov~

"Who is it? I had asked my *coughs* (( secret crush. ))

"It was a very shy boy who said his name was Canada, or Matthew Williams." Amelia said with those soft looking lips of hers, whoa! ok Françoise! snap out of it!

"pfffft. I won't let a stupid little boy who's shy take over my roll of being Canada." said a rather mischievous little Canadian who went by the name, Madeline Matthews.

"OK! 1. don't go popping out of nowhere, it's rather scary you brat. and 2. what the hell did the wimp want?" asked Alice (England) in a rather bored expression.

"HEY! I REALLY DON'T LIKE THAT YOU GUYS ARE MAKING FUN OF THE POOR BOY! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIM!" yelled Feliciana Vargas.

"Your one to talk Ms. I think Britain is a very stupid girl, obviously I don't see why anyone should care in the first place."

"HEY! WATCH IT BRIT!"

"Ha! make me"

And thus, Feliciana had launched the Brit a rather painful kick in the jaw, knocking the pigtailed blond to the ground. "serves you ri-" the Italian almost finished until the Brit under her feet had pulled her onto the floor with her. Both were having a rather hard time getting up as each of them kept pulling each other by hair or clothes.

"Stop it you two!" I said, pulling my good dearie Italy off the ground, dusting off both girls with my hands. "Now let's listen to what Amelia has to say" pointing to the rather irritated youngster.

She let out a loud sigh, so cutely too, how I wish I could get my attention on her like the others did, but sadly, in Amelia's mind, I was frankly just a "friend".

"He said that they wanted to meet us in our meeting room tomorrow and have a discussion with us, get to know us better."

"Exactly who is "they"?" asked a bored Seychelles.

"Um.. well's it's kinda hard to explain, bu-" Amelia tried explaining until Sakura had chimed in the conversation rather happily.

"IS "THAY" LIKE A REALLY CUTE PET NAME FOR A CAT? OMG! THAT WOULD BE SO OMEGA ADORABLE!" exclaimed the short Asian.

"Uh. No. And cats have nothing to do with this." as soon as Sakura walked away with a very different attitude, Amelia had continued her explanation.

"Well you see, there like us, but the opposite genders, a-"

"That Canadian sounded rather boring, hopefully he's not what he says he is." Madeline said, interrupting rudely.

"LET ME FINISH!" yelled Amelia. everyone didn't dare to interrupt again, as they already saw how upset the American looked.

Before Amelia spoke, she took three deep breaths and then continued. "They say there like us, just the opposite gender, they just want to know more about us and visit us tomorrow at exactly 11:00 a clock in the morning, they also want to see if we have the same personalities. There I'm done, would any one like to add a comment or question?"

"actually, yes" said Maddie, "I want to know why they want us up so FREAKING early in the morning to see them. knowing we don't know the first thing about the "supposed" countries, I'm not going unl-"

"FINE!, I'LL WEAR THE STUPID MAID OUTFIT FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Amelia said, blushing rather hard.

"YAY!" screeched everyone at the meeting table.

"I'll be the first one there" Madeline said, obviously already having... thoughts...

Of course, like always, right when the Canadian opened her mouth, Sakura, Alice, and Anya had gone on a fighting rampage to see who was the better lover for the poor blushing American standing right in between the fight.

I sighed, this was going to be another long day.

* * *

America's pov~

"WOULDNT IT BE WEIRD TO HAVE GIRLS, LIKE EXACLTY THE SAME BRO?" I asked, confused by the fuming England who looked upset that Ivan was holding my hand, and the Frenchie who kept trying to blow me kisses... hahaha weird old people.

"KESESESESE~ I totally agree with America, I don't want another me to be as awesome and yet be a girl, that would be so lahm!" said my good friend Prussia, who instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist while I was sitting in my chair.

suddenly, Canada's ringtone of ~you know you want to be Canadian~ "Eh, sorry bro, it will only take a sec, Hello? oh yes! that would be great! thanks! ok yeah at exactly 11:00"

I was so excited for the next day to appear.

* * *

**EDIT: I've had so much trouble with this stupid computer =_= I cant upload **

**oh and If you haven't notice... I ship America with almost everyone :3 **

**the original plot of this story was cool.. but I get fidgety at the smallest mistake, so I'm just typing random things on my key board at max speed. **

**hopefully it comes out as an awesome story **

**and I might have a lot of time on my hands this weekend so I'll be able to write about two more chapters.**

**until next time~ RusAmelover228 **


	3. Chapter 3

HERRO~! I'm back :)

This chapter is going to have ALOT more characters, so hopefully I get over 1,000 words on this chapter.

I hope all my ducklings enjoy ^ ^ if this chapter is boring, I must say that I'm truly sorry because nothing exciting really popped up in mind.

Canada's pov~

My brother Alfred decided we should meet up a little earlier before we went to our female counterpart's meeting room. I guess it was a good idea, besides the fact that I had to go back to Al's country again.

I was close to my destination when I heard a loud, yet charming laughter come from around the street, "AHAHAHAHAHA! Britain dude, your so funny!" why mention his name? oh well, I thought.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING GIT" Arthur, not taking notice of my existence, had stomped angrily onto my foot.

"OWWW" I screeched, damn that hurt.

"OH! IM SO SORRY LAD! I DID'NT KNOW YOU WERE THERE!" exclaimed the Brit who had a hurt expression plastered on his face now.

Well next time watch where you step! "It's alright."

"OK, ROLL CALL." Ludwig, said, pulling out a clip board full of papers.

"America" "HERE!"

"England" "Yes." "HAHA! dude, aren't you supposed to say here?" Interrupted my brother. "SHUT IT, NOW... Russia" "Da"

"China" "Here like always aru~!"

"Fra-" "OUI"

"Italia" "HERE~"

"Umm... Canada?" "Here" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Japan" "Hai"

"Prussia" "KESESESESESE~ Here bruder!"

"Turkey" "Here" hmm... that was strange, how come Greece and Turkey are holding hands, I thought as my eyes directed in there position. Japan looked like he didn't want to be any where near them, or be there at the moment as well. Strange.

"Greece" "hmm~ oh, here"

"Belgium" "huehue, here!"

"Netherlands" "here."

"Austria" "Here"

"Hungary" "HERE!"

"Liechtenstein" "h-here"

"Switzerland" "WHAT DO YOU WANT? OH HERE"

"Poland" "Germany! Say my name more awesomer~! Oh and like yeah~! I'm here to party baby~"

Germany let out a big sigh before continuing. "Lithuania" "H-here"

"Estonia" "Here boss"

Boss? you know what, I'm to tired right now, just ignore it Mattie.

"Latvia" "H-HERE"

Everyone averted there eyes to the German as he had trouble saying a certain persons name.

"B-B-Belarus" "Why so scared" asked the lunatic girl in the far corner, with her dark aroma growing stronger, making everyone quiver.

That's the only reply Germany needed until he carried on,

"Denmark" "HEERRRREEEEE!"

"Finland" "here"

"Sweden" "here."

"Norway" "ere."

"Iceland" "here as well"

"Seala-, WAIT! VHAT ZE HELL IS SEALAND DOING ON THE LIST IF HE ISN'T EVEN A COUNTRY?"

"HAHA! TO GET BACK AT STUPID JERK ENGLAND, SAYING I COULDN'T COME TODAY, I DECIDED TO PUT MY OWN NAME ON THE LIST."

"Bloody hell, well, I can't take you back to England now so I'll just have to take you and baby you, git"

"Hey! I'm old enough to take care of my self, thank you very much."

"CARRING ON NOW, Spain" "Do I have to say I'm here, I mean, Romano just told me I smell like tomatoes, so can't you just smell my good aroma?"

As much as the Spaniard was right about him smelling like tomatoes, it always smelled like that because he would leave a whole basket of the red juicy fruits.

"Fine then, Romano" "SPAIN, STOP TOUCHING ME IDIOTA, AND I'M HERE ABVIOUSLY STUPID POTATO HEAD"

" ", "HERE DA-ZE!"

"Ukraine" "H-Here"

"Hong Kong" "here"

"Egypt." Egypt didn't respond though, instead gave a small nod to the head, registering that he was indeed there.

"Cuba" "HERE."

"Seychelles" "Here!"

"And... the last on the list, Taiwan." "hmm? what? who called my name? sorry, wasn't paying attention, so what are we doing? asked the young Asian girl who had been dozing off in space.

Ludwig couldn't take it any longer and said they were done for now.

Nyo! Japan's pov~

I was sooooo! excited, because I heard, that our opposites were coming to OUR! meeting room! Well, they weren't opposites, just opposite gender, what others had told me, but anyways, they were coming in less than an hour! If I were texting someone, I would've put the usual nyan cat.

When Madeline went to the front of the meeting table, I was given papers to write down notes as she talked. Of coarse I wasn't paying the slightest attention and decided to doodle little hearts with the begging of letter of my name and Amelia's name, and a couple here and there that had the stray trio holding hands ( me, Amelia and Alice ).

Alice, who was right next to me, was passing me notes.

Why is it so boring Japan? Let's play patty cake or something :(

I looked at her and nodded, it was getting boring since the one that was now in front of the meeting table was Egypt, who talked a lot.

Well... we only have about thirty minutes until our guests show up... so why don't we pull a prank on Madeline are something?

I looked at Alice, who gave me a distrusting face, and also looked a tad horrified.

Last time I pulled a prank on her! I almost lost my head! No bloody way am I going down that road again, let's just prank someone we haven't pranked before, or someone who isn't as scary and strong.

I nodded in agreement.

HELLA YEAH! XD wait.. what do we do if Amelia catches us? :(

She catches everything we do! It'll just be a quick hit to the head with her bat as usual, the pain wont last longer than a week, I promise :) besides~ I like how Amelia likes to play "rough."

I blushed at her reply, maybe I was even drooling a bit, but who cared?

Let's put a fire cracker on Hong Kong's shoe XDDDD

HAHAHA! yeah XD

Alice looked up at me, about to go along with my epic plan, until Louise had called out that the boys would be here any second...

Germany's pov-

I was nervous, about to see our female counter parts, heck, I was sweating like a hog who'd been fed to much and was put into the hot blazing sun the rest of the day!

Everyone's eyes laid on me while I just stood in front of the door, trying to make my hand move to knock, but some how I couldn't find my self to do any of that.

That was when Japan jumped in to help me, who knocked on the door, replying, "Kunichiwa, we are here now"

"Great! you come in!" said an American accent, wait... she wasn't going to be annoying like Alfred was she? Who am I kidding, she was probably just as obnoxious.

When Japan opened the door, I saw a big stack of stairs aligning the wall to our left.

"Take a seat!" the American exclaimed again.

"Hallo, I'm Germany, or Ludwig. It's a pleasure to meet you." finally having the guts to say something and man up a bit, I handed out my hand to the beautiful young nation who looked a tad like Alfred... except she had a big bust and had a lot of shape to her. She also had a very kind smile and soft looking skin, she wore a white tank top shirt that was slightly showing of the top part of her.. chest, a skirt that was kinda short, and a bomber jacket that was just like Alfred's. Wait... was that a bat she was holding to her side? Ze hell?

"I'm Amelia F. Jones, or America, USA." the youngster said, taking my hand and shaking it, wow, she really did have soft hands.

"Girls! Would you like to introduce your self's?"

A few mutters went around here and there of "sure's" and, "do we really have to?"

Amelia had turned around to the other nations behind her, I could only see the back of her head, but could tell she was giving them a deathly glare.

With that, all countries were now aligned in a straight line, facing the person in front of them.

"So who would like to go first? The boys or the females?

hm. This America seemed to be mature, unlike Alfred. maybe these girls were different, but how?

"HAHA! of coarse the hero side will go first!"

"Ok." was all Amelia had to say, especially to the "hero" remark.

"OK! WELL! I'm Alfred F. Jones, or America."

"I'm Russia, or Ivan Braginsky everyone will become one, da?"

I saw a girl not to far down the line of people who looked Russian as well, was about to open her mouth to say something, but the American next to her nudged her with her elbow, which gave a sign to the other girl, slowly closing her mouth.

"I'm England, or Arthur." I saw another female, who had her blond hair into two pigtails, and a blue dress and a white apron snicker, clutching her fist to her mouth so she didn't burst out laughing, and a broom in the other. "Your joking right?" Yeah, she was definitely British with that accent of hers.

"Um... no, I'm not joking, I'm England." and with this reply, the other Brit had an expression of horror and dead panned.

"Well let's continue, shall we?" asked Amelia.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, or France." after his greeting, the French man had to go and blow a kiss at Amelia.

I was surprised to see about eight or so girls hit the French man on the head, all with deadly glares (( Author: I bet you can guess who they were XD if not~ it was Alice, Sakura, Madeline, Anya, Chun-Yan, François, Feliciana, and Louise ))

"U-um, please continue." said the now flustered American, blushing because of her friends sudden action.

"Nihao~ I'm Yao Wang, or China."

"CIAO PRETTY LADIES! I'M FELICIANO VARGAS~! OR ." he seemed really happy to be surrounded by a big group of girls.

"U-um, I'm Canada." Where did he come from? all the other nations seemed shocked too, especially that Brit with the broom, but not any of the other girls who's eyes landed on him. He blushed at how many people were now staring at him, "O-or you can call me Matthew Williams."

"Oh! your the boy who called our America, Yes?" said another girl who looked Canadian, she wasn't forgotten like how there Canada was it seemed though.

"Um yes, why?"

"OH~! No reason!" said the other Canadian, looking like she was giving a death glare to the other poor defenseless nation.

"Kunichiwa, I'm Japan, or Honda Kiku, It's a pleasure to meet all of you,"

"I am ze awesome Prussia, Gilbert Bilschmeidt."

"Turkey, go next Greece."

"No, I'm not saying anything until you tell them your name."

"Fine, my name is Sadik Adnan, ok now you go."

"Greece, cats, Heracles. There"

"Belgium! or Bella."

"Netherlands, Govert."

"Sweden, Berwald"

"Finland, T-Tino, How's it hanging?"

And everyone continued, ignoring the Finn's question.

"DENMARK! or you can call me by my awesome name Magnus."

"Iceland, or Emil."

"Norway. Lukas Bondevik."

"Hungary~ at your service my ladies~, also know as Elizabeta."

"Austria, my human name is Roderich Edelstein."

"Ukraine, Irunya!"

"Belarus, Natalia."

"SEALAND!, MY NAME IS PETER KIRKLAND!"

"Hello~ my name is Poland or Feliks."

"L-Lithuania, Toris."

"Estonia, hello, Eduard Van Bok." Some girls in the back snickered at the sound of his name, making Amelia turn around to give the nations behind her another deathly glare.

"Latvia-" he didn't her to finish saying what his name was because soon Liechtenstein had cut into the conversation.

"Hello, my name is Liechtenstein, or Lilli Zwingli."

"Switzerland, Vasch Zwingli, that's all you need to know."

"Taiwan!, I'll tell my name later."

"s. Korea, Im Yong Soo."

"And... I think that's everyone." I said, looking around to see if there was anyone left to announce who they were.

"Ok! So I guess it's our turn now!" Said Amelia.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **

**sorry it took so long :( but all the electricity in my house went out and the only thing I had left to finish off the story was my phone, again I hope this chapter wasn't to sucky.**

**and YESH! We got past 1,000 words X3 **

**hopefully the next chapter will come up soon, until next time~ RusAmelover228**

**Edit: I noticed I made a BIG mistake on this chapter, so I had to change that •_• hopefully I don't have that many mistakes now (・ω・)ノ**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! **

**I got a review saying that the Nyotalia girls should be a tad simiular to there male counterparts :) so I'll try to make them a little the same. **

**I keep on accidentaly deleting my chapters so now I'm just starting to get frustrated and typing really FrUking fast -.-' **

**so sorry if i dont change mistakes i make, i'm just a natrually a lazy butt sometimes :I **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER DARLINGS!~ **

* * *

_Nyo!Canada's pov~ _

_well let's get over with this junk._

"Well as you already know, I'm Amelia F. Jones, or America. said my sister, who had a cheerful grin on her face.

"Kunichiwa! I'm Japan! It's so nice to meet all of you! I hope we become great friends! I'm also known as Sakura Honda." some of our male counterparts were confused by Sakura's happy go lucky attitude.

"Ah! I didn't know it was my turn! well I'm France, or Francious Bonnefoy, I hope I'm great company!" the nations in front of us yet again had expressions of horror while they got the wrong empression of what she actually meant... loud bangs and a room that was shared by two.

"I'm Russia! I like to be called by my human name though, Anya Braginski, i especially like being called by my name by a certain Amerikan~" she said, eyeing my sister who was standing next to me.

"_Stop making me blush." _my sister turning to Anya, mumbling her reply to her as her face excalated to a beet red.

"Nihao~! I'm China, also known as Chun-Yan."

_snap, now it was my turn, well let's get this over with. _"I will try my best to be kind to all of you, but one snap off the hook, and I'll snap you. I'm Canada, Madeline Matthews." I said, ignoring all the horror plastered on the other nations in front of me.

"I'm Alice Kirkland, if you can't tell what country I am by my accent, then you are one stupid idiot." Amelia came up and hit her with her hand, making the Brit wince at the pain, and the fresh new bump growing on her head.

"Ciao~! I'm N. Italy! and this is my sister S. Italy!" pointing to her sister to her right. "Me and my sisters names are- sis wake up." "HAHA! Did she fall asleep again?" asked the Brit, planning something on the napping nation.

"Mmmmm. Not now, I don't want to introduce my self to a bunch of bums i don't know, besides, I don't tell you anything when you fall asleep, do I?"

"Get. Up. Now." Felicia said, gritting her teeth so she wouldn't yell at her older sibling.

When there was no action going on when Feliciana opened her mouth, Felicia exhaled a loud sigh before saying,

"Fine, you can go back to sleep after you present your self."

"Fine, I''m Lovina Vargas, the oldest one of this brat, i fight with her alot but I love her very much, There. Happy?"

"Yep! I'm Feliciana Vargas, the youngest of my sister, but possibly the most reasponsible."

"Pffft. Yeah right." said Romana (( Lovina. ))

"Weren't you supposed to go back to a nap sis?" with that, Feliciana shoved her sisters face down on our meeting table, making a loud _bonk._

"Ok! Are you two done with your little chat? I'd actually like to get something done with here."

"Be my guest." guestered Romana.

"Hola, I'm Spain, if any of these girls cause you trouble, come to me, Amelia, or Francious, we'll take care of them. My name is Carmen Hernandez." the Spaniard said, keeping a close eye on the Italy sisters and England to make sure they didn't get into a fight.

"Ze name is Prussia, Maria _Beilschmidt." _

_"_H-Hallo, I'm Louise Beilschmidt."

"Seychelles... [long pause] I don't _have _to say my name do I? What if they end up knowing very personal information?"

We all nodded are heads and gave straight expressions to his comment.

"I'll just say my name later."

"Good. My name is Harly, anmd proud to be Greek."

"Turkey."

"Liechteinstien, Noah Zwingli, my older sister, Adelheid, Switzerland."

"Poland. [mute] I'm not saying my name either."

"The name is Belarus, Nikolai, Arlovosky." he said it so cooly.

"Austria, Sophia."

"Hungary, hello beautiful nations, (( Hungarie's thoughts: and hot counterparts! )) name is Daniel."

"S. Korea, Im Soo Jin, I hope i become friends with ALL of you."

"Ukraine."

"Meh name i-

The person who was about to go next was inturupted with a loud _pow. _

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short :( i rushed on it. I HOPE IT WAS GOOD THOUGH XD **

**i couldnt find all the names of some of the countries, so i'll make up there names later on. Me next chapter should be lobger and better :) **


	5. ChApTeR 5

**I haven't posted in a while for certain reasons, (( coughcoughschoolcough ))**

**DIS CHAPTER~ both N. Italy's are gonna have a body switch :3**

**you'll find out how they get a body switch when you continue reading~ and i was thinking of writing a RusAme fanfic ((since it's my otp.)) what do you guys think? :) **

**There's nothing else to blab about up here so i should just fly away, to give you some peace reading this.**

* * *

_Nyo!Spain's pov~ _

I turned my direction to where the loud pow came from.

"Take it back stupid Brit."

"WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS CALLED "_STUPID"_ WHEN YOU MAKE SOME OF THE WORLDS DUMBEST MISTAKES?"

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES, I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU APOLIGIZE!" Feliciana laid her index finger to Alice's upper chest.

"I saw you looking at my sister about to do your creepy voodoo junk, you _snickered _a little whisper calling my sister stupid little weakling too, you jerk face!"

"I'm flattered you find my skills creepy, and how are you 100% sure I mouthed the words _stupid little weakling?" _

"Don't get smart with me, and I said _whispered, _idiota."

"Well, either way, you got to admit, it is pretty true." said Alice, who now had a sly grin.

"Grrrrrr, _la vostra intenzione di rammarico che VOI STUPIDO BRIT_!" Alice now shrunk in terror at the Italian's dark auroa growing around her, closing the space the Brit had of any chance escaping.

"Hahaha, let's not g-get violent now, I don't speak your dang language with all do respect, so uh, um, could you let me go?"

"NO." the Italian pushing the Brit back hard on the table.

"TAKE IT BACK NOW. I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO SURENDER, NOW TAKE IT."

"Hm, then no, if I don't get the first yes, then your not getting the word coming out of my lips either, I'm not apoligizing."

With the Italian at max rage, Felicia pulled the Brit's blond pigtails, which made Alice respond quickly by clenching her broom with both fists and bonking Feliciana on the top of the head. Feliciana made a small hissing sound at the now small streak of blood that was coming at the middle of her forehead. Felicia then got her bony elbow and stabbed the Brit in the stomach to the ground.

I was about to yell at the two fighting nations until a cheerful, yet frightened voice spoke up.

"U-um, are you guys a couple like our France and England?" asked a nation who looked a lot like our Italy, just was more cheerful all the time and scared more easily then our Felicia.

"I AM NOT WITH THAT FROG FRANCIS, ITALY." screamed a upset looking British gentlemen. _My god, those eyebrows, I swore those were caterpillars or something._

_"_I am most certainly not with that eight browed freak mon chéri~"

surprisingly, with all the baby Jesus statues, I couldn't believe the girls had finally stopped, but there position was pretty funny. It looked like they were trying to dance, but failed very badly. Alice's foot was in-between Felicia's legs, and her hand was placed on her neck to choke her, Felicia on the other hand puffed out her cheeks and looked a bit irritated, _she looked so cute in that expression, _and her hand was still wrapped around tightly of one of Brit's long pigtails that was now in a tangled mess.

"WHAT!? both nations screeched loudly, making any nation near them having to block the loud echo that bounced around there ears with their hands.

"I WOULD NEVER BE WI-" "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? GERMANY IN A MINI SKIRT? HELL NO." Feliciana and Alice were now trying to out voice the other over the simple question the cheerful Italian asked not so long ago.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BRING UP LOUISE? HUH? SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS _ALICE." _when Feliciana said the Brit's name, it sounded like a thousand boa constrictors, hissing, waiting for their pray, and ready to attack at full speed.

"Well thank god almighty I'm not yelling like a bloody buffoon, and she's obviously your girlfriend, so why can't I simply just state her name in a situation I shouldn't even be in my self."

"_Shouldn't we stop them?" _asked Feliciano who was tugging on Ludwig's upper sleeve.

Ludwig was about to respond back until Amelia came and reassured them with a small wave of her hand to tell them it was alright.

"They may be fighting and see each other as complete enemies, but there're actually pretty good friends. They watch over one another, even if it means getting into a fight, they'll learn to forgive each other sooner or later." with that, Amelia walked away with a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Italy's pov~!_

"That America is sure nice, she isn't loud like our America either, she seems a bit shy but that makes her a million times cuter as well." I was now thinking of what great friends me and the American could be, making pasta and talking about things that interested us both.

"Ja, she sure is a very peculiar young lady, I'd like to know more about her."

"ALICE, DON'T YOU DARE BRING OUT THAT VOODOO WAND OF YOURS."

There was a big flash of green and blue.

"HA! Now you'll look like a frog, or a toad, either one." there was a big puff of smoke so you couldn't tell what had just happened. There was a couple of people coughing here and there.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ALICE?" when me and the others turned to see what happened, I saw my female counterpart, Feliciana in my body, I looked down, and sure enough, all I had to see was the boring khaki uniform, a big bust, and a black tie.

"Whoa! I'm in your body!" I was playing with my counterparts medium long hair, that was tied up in a single ponytail and was very silky.

It was weird to see my female counterpart in my body, since she was kinda different then me and had a bigger attitude towards things. "WE SHOULD ALL CALM DOWN AND FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO! OR JUST HAVE FUN AND MAKE CUTE KITTY EARS FOR THE TWO ITALYS!" That girl sure did look a lot like our Japan, just smaller and had a... what did Japan call them? Kimono's right? Yeah she had a pink Kimono on with a Purple tie thingy to hold up the Kimono. She seemed WAY more air headed then our Japan, and was happy about almost everything, like our America, her name was... Sakura I think. "Great thinking Sakura!" yep, her name was Sakura. "Let's just have fun and we'll figure out what to do while we have fun, is that ok Amelia? yeah sure it's ok." I saw Amelia come and pull both girls back right when they were going to leave for the door.

"Uh, no, it's not ok, you two and the rest of us need to find out a way to change the Italy's back to their bodies, ESPECIALLY you iggyko, your the one who has the, _magic." _Amelia was trying her best not to be rude and throw a fit it seemed.

"Change me back England! God... always causing trouble."

"Well I guess so, since your always the problem I end up screwing up, besides you didn't stay still long enough so I could just turn you into a toad."

"JUST TURN ME BACK!" I raised my hand up wanting to talk, everyone seeing my usual cheerful aura.

"Yes Italy?" said Amelia.

"I don't mind waiting, I kinda like being in this body form." All my friends looked at me as if I was crazy, but I always get that look during times like this.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry Feliciano, but I think I would like my own body back."

"Ahahaha, yeah, why don't you guys stay like that for a couple of hours." Alice was on the side of Amelia and Sakura, looking nervous, but she hid it pretty well. "I guess your right Alice." "Wait! hold on, Alice, why do you look nervous?" Amelia asked, who started to look worried for what was to come for the Brit. "Uh... Haha! funny thing actually... I um... don't know how to change them back..." "WHAT? Ok I change my mind, I want my body back now Alice."

"Well, I'm sorry but your just going to have to wait a bit longer because I haven't done a spell in such a _long _time for... reasons."

"You can stop there Alice, you don't have to bring up those reasons because it will just turn into another fight." everyone was confused at what they meant... but no one bothered to ask what was going on so I guess I should keep my mouth shut like the rest.

"Ok, since your such an idiot Alice, I'll help you look for a spell to change me and Feliciano into our own bodies."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, and fine, I know you care about me so much that you'll help me."

"Yeah, that's why I tried beating you up every time I see you, I care about you." Felicia said in a sarcastic voice. Alice completely ignored the sarcastic tone in Feliciana's voice and said, "Oh! I knew all along you cared about me!" "Yeah, yeah, just shut it, your losing your chances of getting any help at all."

"Can we help too?" piped in Sakura who had Anya, me, Chun-Yan... and... this girl that looked a lot like Sealand, maybe the cute little girl didn't get to explain who she was since Alice and Feliciana started fighting.

No one knew that this was probably the worst combination ever...

Oh well!

* * *

**OMG! I've been listening to the Beatles this whole weekend. Hope ye' enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short. **

**Happy Flying mint bunny day :3 (( I don't know, popped up in my head at the last minute. )) **

**Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da see ye later! RusAmelover811~ **

**Oh... almost forgot: **

**Translations: **

**mon chéri= darling **

**_la vostra intenzione di rammarico che VOI STUPIDO BRIT= _Your going to regret that you stupid Brit **

**please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can go back and change them =w= **


	6. 6 Magic problems

**This is my last chapter until next weekend, I have a lot of projects that are due this week so I'm going to be busy for a while. **

**Hopefully my dad doesn't yell at me for not really doing anything for this project my teacher assigned us RIGHT before the week it's due =_= **

**Enough of my blabbers though :3 there is a chapter awaiting you!**

* * *

_Nyo!Sealand's pov~! _

Hello, My name is Wendy, Mr. Italy. _No! no, I can't present my self like that! to un-lady like, I should just wait until we go back to the meeting room so I can tell everyone my name. _With that, I walked over to the big group of people that had all my friends. There was mummy England, _although she hates it when I call her mother, _Amelia... who I like to refer as big sis, Sakura, who was happily thinking of something next to Amelia, Madeline, who let's me hide from Alice when she wants to kill me, some other nations I rarely talk to... and my other family with the five Nordics, Last but not least was Mr. Italy who was currently in Feliciana's body.

"Are you going to just stand there and day dream all day, or are you going to help?" asked Alice.

_I swear, Alice get's on my nerves sometimes. _"I'm sorry mama, I was just thinking of what we should do." I knew this was a lie, but I didn't want to get Alice any more upset than she already looked, Feliciana, who was in Mr. Italy's body, was giving Alice death glares from across the group of people, making Alice sweat drop at the heat temperature rising as each passing glare grew stronger and stronger.

"What did I say about calling me your mum? I'm not your mum, I'm more like your cousin... Is it just me, or is the temperature in here escalating?" Alice was now looking around the room, trying to act oblivious to the fact that Felicia was now pulling out her gun, that didn't work that well since it was from Mr. Italy's pocket.

Alice sighed.

"Pull out that bloody gun, and I'll pull off your bloody head and I won't help you get back to your body." Mr. Italy looked like he was ready to pee his pants, while Feliciana puffed up her cheeks, crossed her arms, and looked the other direction before letting out a big puff of irritation.

"Fine."

"Ok, good, we could try this spell! All we need to do i-" "Hold your horses there Alice, we are not just gonna go and pick any random crap spell that will just screw up everything up even more, at least read it out loud so we all can agree if it's good or not."

"That's boring! Sakura, do you want to read." Alice said, gesturing the spell book towards Sakura's direction.

"No, reading seems really boring right now, I don't feel like it, maybe later." Amelia was slowly getting irritated as well as much as Felicia who was face palmed in the far corner.

"This is not the time to have a conversation if your bored or not, please, just, someone take the book away from them before they do something stupid somehow."

"We won't do anything stupid Amelia! Don't be so cruel~, see we can do this spell, Santa Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya, Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer." said Sakura, who noticed her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Wait! NO! YOU IDIO-" Amelia was cut off as a big flash of purple and blue lights crossed paths, making everyone having to close there eyes at the now blinding light.

"I-is everyone ok?" asked my other mother, Sweden, or Sussana as soon as the light cleared out, although there was a big wave of smoke, so you couldn't see much.

"I think so." called out Amelia, who was slowly pushing her self off the ground. _That's weird, she looks a lot smaller then she was awhile back, _I thought, as her shadow cast over the side of the wall, she no longer had her big bust or her bat by her side.

Then, silence... soon took over as realization hit us.

"Exactly why, are we back in the meeting room, and in the chairs the guys were sitting in?" asked Greece, other wise known as Athena.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad your still alive!" exclaimed Turkey, Sinam, who ran over to Athena, knocking her down on the ground with a big hug.

"Of course I'm alive." Athena was trying to look away from Sinam because she now had a small tinge of pink that stretched across her face.

"Y-Yeah! Of course you'd be ok!" Sinam who now reflected the same expression Athena had, let go of Athena and walked the other direction. Athena now looked a little upset that Sinam left, but it was soon replaced by curiosity as to why there was a big group of nations surrounding three people, who looked a lot like...

"Alice? Sakura? Amelia?" I asked, looking at the three nations below me, they were now my height, they were now in _chibi form _as Sakura would call it.

"W-wait.. what?" Amelia looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE!" yelled all the female nations in the room, the male nations just had a small blush on there face.

_Uh oh... this isn't good. _

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed~ **

**To give you guys a heads up, in the next chapter, all the nations will go back to their former bodies. **

**Again, like always, hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes. **

**Until next time me dearies~ RusAmelover811**


	7. 7: trying my best not to kill

**sorry** **it**** took so long to update! So... here's my new chapter for this week :P **

**I'll try my best to update tomorrow as well, I'm also gonna try to make the chapters a little sad, but all ends in happiness so no worries ^^ **

**Other than that... you may begin reading ^w^**

* * *

_China's pov~!_

What the hell aru? I mean... how did our female counter parts end up screwing up even more and turning Amelia, Sakura and Alice into there little self's? Not even our England can screw up that much... I think.

"China, you alright dude? You look a bit frightened." Alfred was patting my back trying to comfort me in my state of matter I was in.

"Yes I am aru, do I look like I'm sick?" _Why did I ask that? I feel a tad sick from the stomach for some reason, so I bet I look sick too. _I turned to look at Alfred, but met eyes with Kiku who was behind Alfred instead. he looked at me worriedly but I waved him off, looking guiltily for I knew why I had looked so sick.

_It was when Kiku was a smaller nation, everything had been jolly and good. And then... he had gotten his independence from me when he got older. I always loved children, especially Kiku, but ever since that day, I've never been able to look into another child's eyes and say everything is gonna be alright. Kiku looked so torn that day, with tears coming down his face, and now that American, Amelia, ran up to the first person she saw, and that was me. She had strong tears coming down her face and pleaded for a tad bit of encouragement that she was going to be ok. I just didn't even have the guts to say those few sets of words, even in a small situation like this. Or maybe I'm just getting old and depressed. Yeah I'll just go with that. _

"Uh... China?" I looked back at where Alfred was standing.

"Oh. I'm alright aru." I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, Alfred in return giving me a pout.

"Fine. I see you need some time to think alone." And with that, Alfred walked the other direction.

"So what shall we do my amigos?" Spain got up to his two buddies, the three countries we called every time they joined up, _the bad touch trio. _

"You three are calling for max destruction, we are not going to do any stupid tactics you three come up with." Arthur tried to sound serious, but Francis had sneaked up behind him, slithering an arm around the now blushing Brit.

"Will you please sit down and bother someone else!" Arthur was now ready to strangle the French man behind him.

Francis walked away, and towards Alfred, whispering something into his ear, and putting an arm around the American. "Oui." And with that, no harm was done, except a really red blushing American, And a clink of a pipe to the French man's head.

"You may leave Alfred's personal space now, Da?" And there goes the Russian with his chanting of kolkol's.

_Seriously aru! When is there ever peace and quiet? Maybe I should have complained less when I was a small nation and enjoyed the forever lasting peace. _

I was making small grunting noises and was thinking to my self, but I had spoken my mind out loud. _Uh oh. _

"We are not insecure and immature China!" yelled an upset looking Austrian, who was pulling his fallen glasses up to the bridge of his nose again.

"Ok, since our female counter parts... and male counter parts, are sorta, complete opposites, what does everyone think? Cause I'm hoping I'm not the only one that flipped." Alfred was looking around the table to smile when he saw a lot of nodding heads to his small speech.

"Ja, I flipped especially, but zat's unimportant right now, right now ve need to talk about vhat ve are going to do to get ze three girls back into their, age group, and the Italians back into their former bodies."

"I agree, and I was thinking I could help them with a spell I found." Arthur was now looking over the long row of nations, all giving him worried expressions for Alice had done enough crazy crap for the day.

"Ve~ well I'm still in Feliciano's body, and I won't be able to change back until I'm face to face with him, I think, Alice could have just lied to me like she always does." Everyone's eyes shot to Felicia, who was _still _in Feliciano's body. Jesus Christ aru, please no more craziness for the day, please, I'm begging to a guy I don't even think I believe is real.

"Are you sure no scary sparks of light won't appear again Mr. England sir." Liechtenstein was slightly trembling at the attention she was given, and was clutching her chest with one hand. _Oh my god aru, with all my years of being alive, she was almost as cute as a panda. almost. _

"Don't worry dearie, I will go over the 'rules' of the spell as you may call it." Arthur gave Liechtenstein a small smile, but had crossed the line when he reached out his hand to pat her head, making her tremble even more at the unexpected action and her brother, Vasch, bringing out a shot gun out to the Brit's hand. Arthur froze, his hand following along and staying in mid-air.

"Pull your hand away or I'll shoot it away." Arthur didn't need to be told twice and walked far, far, away, to where he didn't have to make eye contact with the now creepy looking Switzerland.

"Right, ok, I guess I'll go over the rules of the spell, um... Felicia, can you get your, friends." Arthur pointed to the door that lead out side.

"Oh Arthur! You know you can say foe! Especially that damn Brit, I wouldn't include her as a, _friend." _Feliciana's aura went to happy and cheerful like, as how Feliciano is all the time, to a sentence that sounded like a ride down to the deepest part hell. _That's scary aru, I hope I don't have to be around her much, although she seems pretty cool and bad ass, I change my mind I want to get to know her more._ With me in deep thought like always, I hadn't even noticed the Italian leaving her spot at the table.

"Ok, so all we need to do is, gather some candy, green leaves, hot chili peppers, a penguins egg, and I'll get the dragon's skin." Everyone now looked dumbfounded.

"Uhhhhhhh... dude, I hate to brake it to ye', but dragons don't excist."

Before Arthur could rant about what ever, I had cut into the conversation. "Um, yeah they do aru, I would know because I had one as pet." This shut everyone up, some either thinking that I had finally gotten old enough to go bonkers, or what not, or agreeing that it was true.

"And... Poland, could you get some unicorn fur." the Polish man looked very excited, as if he would become a unicorn himself and puke out rainbows. _What the hell aru? Ok I've been hanging around these people to much, I shouldn't be thinking things like that, unicorns don't even_ _excist._

As if Poland could read minds, he looked at me and gave me a strong glare. _Uh... scary much? _

"And... I need Alice and some other of the countries over there to help me with this spell." Arthur looked really excited as well about this. Of coarse, I wanted the apocalypse to happen much, much, later, but sadly I never seem to get what I want. Well, hopefully nothing wrong will happen.

* * *

_Nyo!Belarus's pov~! _

Well, here I am, standing in front of another total bunch of nut jobs. To be exact, our male, (female too) country counterparts, that were nearly complete opposites, that were COMPLETE nut jobs, and were getting absolutely nothing done.

Feliciana, who was in that damn annoying body of Feliciano, _(although, I have to admit, Feliciano is kinda' cute) _had asked me, my big sestra, Anya, Amelia, Alice, Sakura, my big brother, Dmitri, Daniel, and a few other nations, to come and meet up with our counterparts.

I guess it was alright, but sometimes I'm shy around new people, and stay quiet, so I give people the wrong look and they think I'm a serial killer the next.

I'm just gonna hope that I don't actually _do _tempt to murder someone. Well- What is big sestra doing hugging Amelia? I only get hugs from Anya! _Well I guess I secretly like hugs from the American more. But still! I should only have feelings for big sestra, and big sestra only. We should be able to do something that will help this predicament, Amelia is starting to get cutter and cutter at the second. Even my self wants to smuggle the American in a tight hug because she just looks so damn cute in her child form! My god. Ok. Stop. Just stop Nikolai. Stop thinking about the American that goes by the name Amelia, and think more about your well bounded-sestra. _I was unexpectedly cut off from my thoughts when I saw my big sister bound a tight hug around Amelia, who was trying to gasp for breath at the tight hug, and was still a youngster from Alice and Sakura screwing up.

Amelia ran up to me and tugged on my sleeve. "Can you please get your sister away from me sir?" Amelia had wiped away a couple of drops of tears here and there that had fallen down her face. _DAMMIT! I CAN'T HELP MY SELF! _I patted her head, which smelled of a fresh summer breeze, and her hair was as soft as a cloud, damn, I want to adopt her now.

"Don't worry, she just finds you really adorable, I hope you will be able to stand the hugs a little longer dear." I tried to sound reassuring.

"W-well, I don't mind the hugs, but, her big chest is kinda blocking my air way..." Amelia looked away with a red face and tried her best not to make eye contact with me.

"Ah." I looked away as well, a little jealous that my sister was developing a few tears in her eyes because the American walked away from her and walked up to the supposed _creepy younger brother. _How my future wife broke my feelings sometimes. But... I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Amelia had _enjoyed _the hugs a little too, I want to hug her like that to where she starts blushing! Golly she could be so cute sometimes. I guess I could hug her when she goes back to her real form and when she visits me in my country or something.

"Ok, so did all of you get that?" I turned to see Arthur, _holly crap how I thought those things were cats tails instead of eyebrows. _

I tried to remember what he had told me. "Uh." That's the only thing that came out of my mouth, while everyone else around me stared at me in disbelief and stared down at me as if I were a peasant that didn't have any kind of knowledge. Ok, maybe I was over reacting a bit, but it didn't matter for I had snapped, the nearest person that was standing just behind me, had a knife to there throat, a knife that I was holding.

_Crap. Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP! I was supposed to look cool today, instead, I have to make a fool of my self and throw a tantrum. In my head. Like a lunatic that doesn't know what he's thinking. Well there's no turning back now, if I say sorry, I'll just look weak. _I was about to put my knife down from the nation that I didn't even know and that looked ready to pee his pants, until Amelia came up to me with a small pout on her mouth. _How I wish to hug her, I had my chance but I lost it, and now is not the time to think of fluffiness and hugs. _

"Mister, that's not what you do to people you hardly know, but, I'm proud that you came to your senses and put the knife low, he was just trying to ask if you wanted your jacket off. I'd like you to be more of a hero!" tears almost fell down my face, for Amelia always seemed to be the only one that wasn't scared of me, of coarse I heard that there was a girl nation that had a crush on me, but I didn't know who. Right now I didn't want to think about it, I just wanna enjoy the forever lasting cuteness of this American, And the two people I love most, Amelia and Anya. Well I couldn't think of that either for there was nations looking at me as if I did a hit and run with there dog.

"O-ok, so um, Amelia, Sakura, Alice, and... Nakolai, may go as a group to go and get candy, but it has to be chocolate." I grabbed Amelia's soft little hand as Sakura and Alice came running up behind her to collide the American in a tight hug.

"My love! I'm so sorry what I did to you! I hope you'll forgive me for I have created a great sin, on hitting on you for being such a cutey as a youngster, and for not really wanting to turn us back into our own age... most of it was Sakura's fault though." Alice had turned the other direction away from Sakura's strong pout of extreme cuteness, although it wasn't as sweet and cute as Amelia.

"Not cool! It was your idea!" Sakura had a few tears trickling down her face. How in the hell am I supposed to deal with those two without yelling at them, giving them a big ball they could play with, and tell them to play in traffic, there was no way I was coming back with everyone not harmed.

"So all we need is chocolate, right lad?" Alice looked up at me with those big emerald eyes, looking as excited as always and Sakura fist pumping the air as she liked the sound of chocolate.

"Chocolate sounds good, but doesn't it make you fat?" asked Amelia, who was clutching her stomach as if her stomach grew like a balloon with just the name itself. "Well, I eat a lot of junk food! Especially chocolate!" Sakura handed a blinding smile to the American, which in return she gave out a small chuckle. "You'll get fat." Amelia was now trying to control her laughter for she was thinking of a little fat Japanese girl uncontrollably eating non-stop.

"No matter how much I eat, I never gain weight!" Sakura's grin grew to be almost as bright as the sun, which blinded me, and had Amelia amazed with a smile that matched Sakura's, Alice beside them who looked like a lost puppy.

Alice then lost her look of a damsel in distress, and puffed out her chest as if a hero from one of Amelia's/Alfred's movies. "I can go on one of my special diets and lose all the weight! Because I want to eat a lot of chocolate!" Alice who now joined in the _"bright smile exchange." _

We shall return to the wonderful wizard of cat tail eyebrows, with a delicious bag of nearly gone chocolate.

And with that in mind, I walked off with the three youngsters, trying my best not to strangle the Japanese and Brit for making little Amelia blush.

* * *

**It turns out they don't turn back in this chapter O_o well I promise they will next chapter, because I want to get on with the real fun of this story! **

**I hope this story doesn't come out dreadfully long. **

**Well... nothing else to say besides that I hope you enjoyed and you may review my lovelies. **

**RusAmelover228~**


	8. 8 In my form again

**I'm sorry it took so long my darlings! I had alot of finals and projects that had to be turned in this week before I was released into complete freedom :I**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry if I don't make the characters how they are, or how you want them, I'm not changing that, nope, no sir-y. **

* * *

_Ukraine's pov!~ _

So... England asked me and my sestra to get a lighter, sure that's no problem, what so ever. Ugh, who am I kidding? I'm scared of the fact that it might explode into a scorching hot flame and burn all the people I don't get along with or the people I love most! That's a scary image. I guess It's all right, I mean he also asked us to bring along a candle to place the fire. Just the sound of a nice little flame being dangerous and ready to launch it's fiery substance was scary, yet adventurous in a way, and the thought of a nice little flame coming out and doing it's little flare dance sounded cute.

"Are you alright big sister? Your crying again." I hadn't noticed the small tears making there way to the corner of my eyes, and the small smile that stretched to both ends of my ears. To my sisters image, she said I looked like I had been touched and held dearly by someone that cared about me very much. I turned to her giving her a comforting look to reassure her that I was alright, which in return I got a scowl and a small grin, which meant my little sister Natalia wasn't going to give up until she got me telling me exactly what was going on in my head.

"It's alright dear, I was just thinking about something." Natalia then started to look really worried, trying to figure out what would make me have such expressions and suggesting that I should see a doctor so they can inform me that something was wrong with me or not.

Eh, what could I say? Crazy runs in this family so there's nothing I can do. Even I don't know why I was thinking of that, oh well, burning people will just have to stay in my head until England does his magic crap thingy. I reached out to pet her head, making her upset even more and her eyes turning into a deep black, which made me cry again, this time like a five year old girl who just lost her favorite dolly, but found it to be destroyed.

"Hey girl with the pigtails, stop running before I end up tripping you on purpose." Nikolai came in with the three little ones, Amelia, Sakura, and Alice, who was trying her best not to throw a tantrum at the scary looking Belarusian.

"Excuse me, but I have a name, creep." Alice turned around to give Nikolai behind her a glare, which she got a glare from her new rival.

"Pest."

"Bully."

"Brat."

"Ha! Everyone calls me that besides Amelia and Sakura! So I'm used to being called brat."

"Fine then. Ignorant, obnoxious, little girl, who is very smart, just tends to be a lazy ass all the time." Nikolai's eyes widened as Alice started tearing up, she growled at the taller nation, and ran off somewhere out of sight.

"Alice!." Amelia and Sakura ran after their friend, who was now nowhere to be seen.

Haha, oh crap, well... we could always make clones of the girls are something so we didn't have to get in trouble with Mr. England. Damn, we don't have the technology to turn people into clones yet, maybe the idea sounds nice and good in my head.

"Please, could you not run away." surprisingly, Amelia made her way back with her two friends in toe. "W-well, I promise, just as long as you tell me what you think, whatever you think matters to me most, you too Sakura." The little Asian girl let out a whimpered laugh, with a forced smile on her lips, and Amelia, with a small blush on her face, for she knew what the Brit was getting on to.

They really were a good group of friends, they knew how to support each other, and knew almost every little thing about the other, so... Alice of coarse could tell right off that both of her friends were thinking of the same thing, and considering what the other nation had said earlier. The Brit let out a shocked face with more tears prickling her face.

"Well, you can be lazy,"

"And you can be loud, but I'm loud too,"

"Some people don't understand that you consider what others say, so you hide it with a smile, like we do."

"And on the bright side! He called you smart, which is true." Alice ran up to her two friends and hugged them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY HUGS, I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH." the two that were being glomped by the Brit, were giggling with pride, for they knew they accomplished at making their friend feel special.

What surprised me most was that they were able to complete each other's sentences like they were in a movie rehearsing lines, or if they could read each other's minds, maybe they were twins that just looked completely different.

"Now, Nikolai, come over here, and please apologize, before I attack you in full speed, you will be scarred for life sense I'm like a ninja." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Belarusian, who had a sweat drop coming down his forehead, trying to register why the Brit was so upset the first time around, her friends had basically said the same thing.

"No fighting." Amelia was very stern and brought a tense atmosphere into the air, like a mother would to her child that just caused a lot of trouble.

"Yes mam." Amelia got us all apologizing, even if we weren't going to fight.

"We should all go and walk together and meet up with the rest." I suggested, my sister beside me giving me a warning glare. She had told me how much she didn't like Nikolai, because he sometimes reminded her of her self somehow. I kept my word that I would protect her from people she did not like, just not now, a simple walk wouldn't be much harm.

_1 minute later: _

This was a bad idea, why did I even think about it in the first place? My sister was glaring at her gender-bent self, who had a sweat drop that was placed at the side of his face, not knowing what to say or do, so he pretended that he was interested in the three little girls that were following behind him.

"This is bull crap, Why am I even in this predicament? This blows." across from us, was our Italy, or Feliciana, well, whatever, this whole thing was making me confused. So it was Feliciana in Feliciano's body. Magic has to go and make everything twice as complicating.

"Oh, hey Felicia!" Amelia peeped out from behind Nikolai, who was standing to the side looking cool like usual, Alice having a small pout that they even bumped into her enemy, and Sakura who was grinning really wide that they bumped into another one of her friends.

Feliciana turned around to stare at the unexpected company, with a confused look, which then turned into a happy smile at the three. "My god you three are so cute."

"Why do you look so lost?" Nikolai was still looking towards the wall, looking really bored, but turned his way towards her when she took a while to answer back at her friend.

"I.. Uh.. needed to get a-some roses for some weird reason, or for Arthur, but I can't find any." Felicia looked down at her feet, embarrassed that she failed to such a simple task.

"Well duh, your not going to find any kind flower inside the building." Alice answered to Feliciana, who turned even redder, but from anger.

"I know that! Arthur just told me that there was a vase of flowers that I could've gotten the flowers, I don't know why he didn't ask Francis, he has a crap load."

"The stray trio can help you then!" Alice wrapped her arms around her flustered companion, Amelia, and her friend Sakura, who fled from the Brit's grip and ran up to Amelia and put her arms around Amelia's waist.

"Good idea! I saw a pretty bush of roses in the back of the building!" I pointed to the end of the hall, that led to a elevator.

_while on the elevator, more awkward silence. _

Thank the lord when we finally got out of the building, because when we were in the elevator, there was to much glaring and hateful comments which just led to confusion and silence.

"Oh my freaking frack fruits, those are a lot of roses." Alice looked around with expected eyes. How cute~ I chuckled to my self as the rest of the group admired the different colors of the roses.

"So what did England-san bro want?" Sakura who reached for a rose, but was smacked away to the pretty fluttery rose by Amelia, who also hadn't given a single damn that she just missed used her own language.

"Let's at least get a rose each." Amelia suggested, but had to pry her two friends away from the rose bush, not noticing the sharp thorns that stuck out of the roses. When Amelia turned around, Alice and Sakura found this as an opportunity to go and disobey Amelia by grabbing a rose.

"OW!"

"JESUS DAMN HOLLY CHRIST WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura and Alice soon regretted doing what they did, some needle points sticking out of the girl's fingers.

"I told you not to do that you guys." Amelia told them with an upset glare, which then turned into a stifled giggle as she watched them try to take the thorns out of their small, nimble fingers.

"Here, I'll help." Amelia swiftly came over to her two friends and gently took out the thorns out of the girl's fingers. Both girls were blushing really hard, both knowing they enjoyed it when they had contact like this with their American friend. "Their, all better?" Amelia gave a small, cute, motherly looking smile to her friends, who blushed even harder. _There're so cute!~ _

"I-I'm fine, thanks." Alice replied, turning her head so the questioning American didn't have to be so concerned and confused at why her and Sakura's face was so red.

"Could you kiss my wounds?" Sakura said, lifting her finger up to Amelia's face, who turned twice as more red than Alice's and Sakura's face combined.

"No." Amelia turned around, arms to her chest, but was still blushing really hard. The Brit and Japanese girls were chatting away at how cute Amelia looked and how a certain color of a maid outfit would fit her.

"Well, we should be heading back, I don't want to stand here all day." My sister said, who looked as if she warmed up to Nikolai, had a small smile on her face that I had only seen once in my life. What a sweet day this was, I smiled to my self as well.

* * *

_Japan's Pov~! _

"Oh Heracles! Please stop with your cats, there're getting in my way sweetheart." Japan was the only one that one hundred percent, knew about Greece's and Turkey's blossoming relationship. He didn't mind, it was just that Greece decided to brake up with him at the wrong time and he later found out that they were in a relationship WAY before Greece and him even got together.

"They aren't doing anything, but ok, whatever."

"Where the bloody hell did those girls go?" England looked out every window in the previous room we were in. What I wasn't expecting was to see Katyusha, Sakura, Amelia, Alice, Nikolai, Feliciana, wait.. Feli? Nah it was still Feliciana, and Natalia walking in like the happiest people in the world, though their laughter and smiles ended when everyone laid eyes on them like they were nuts.

"U-uh, were back?" Natalia announced to the big group of nations that were still looking at the group, they were also really shocked to see Natalia non-creepy like as well. Natalia held out her arms really wide, with a forced grin that shouted nervousness, and was waiting for a "welcome back".

Americ- Alfred-kun was the first to snap out of his delusion and speak up first. "Why do you guys look so happy?"

_Maybe they were just a good group of friends and appreciated each other's company while being able to relate to one another America-san._

"I agree." Why da herr do I always say that? Sure, I did it when Greece wanted to do something, I didn't have feelings for the American *coughcouchLIEScoughcough*, but I guess I would agree with him for now, it was so strange to see this bunch so happy, and the three girls, Alice, Sakura, and Amelia, were all holding hands.

_Fantasy land in Japan's head: _

_Oh how kawaii!~ it would be much cuter if it were yaoi though... maybe it should be me, Arthur, and Alfred instead.. This gives me awesome ideas of a doujin! HERR YEASH! Damn... need to stop hanging around America and South Korea, there making me say nasty words, though they taste so good when bad words escape my mouth. Well, like Poland would say, Whateve. Why do people always give me weird stares when I'm thinking to my self? Ma gosh, maybe I could teach them a lesson or two on how impolite it is to just stare at people. _

"Hey Kiku, you alright?" I blushed at the sound of my name coming out of the American's mouth, and that he didn't use any plurals at the end of my name.

"Enough chatting you bloody annoying idiots, we have some business to do here." I pouted when I wasn't able to act all cutesy in front of Alfred, when England-san spoke up and took the American away from me, which also received a few eerie kol's from Russia-san.

"Feliciana, will you hand me the roses?"

"Come on guys!" Felicia looked really happy, especially when she had walked in with the weirdest, friendliest looking group. Each person from their group held a rose, the three girls letting go of their roses first, with Sakura sniffling away as if she just watched her daughter graduate college, and the next four was Russia's two sisters, Nikolai, and Feliciana.

"Ok that's it!"

"Frog, give me the toad."

"Mon chéri, please do not call me frog, it hurts me so, and... Is it ok if I put it in a bag? I didn't want the slimy creature touching me." François at the side let out a big scoff, which earned a surprised glance from the French man. "Slimy beasts do not scare you? How is this so? Your France aren't you? Well... female anyways."

"It isn't going to bite you or harm you in the slightest, so you shouldn't fret." François looked over to the supposed "frog" (as England-san would call him) gave a horrified look at the new information, which was the same expression he gave off when he was told that it was the end of the world.

"H-here, have the frog, and you my dear, need to be more lady like, you may have the looks, but! You do not have the potential of a lady, so lets get to work!"

"Aha! Your funny cheese breath! But François won't be changing, isn't that right Amelia?" François had a small tinge of pink now on her face, which wasn't hard to miss for France who was standing in front of her.

"Yeah! You cant change her! Because people should just love her for who she is! Like I do!" Amelia looked proud at the last part of her sentence, neither of her and Alice noticing the huge blush that François now had.

"I SAID ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOESN'T ANYONE EVER BLOODY LISTEN TO ME?" the Brit slammed his hands down hard on the table, louder than Germany ever did, so this scared a lot of nations at the Englishman's new found strength.

"Hot damn, could you not yell any louder? We got it, just don't bust my ear drums, or you'll be fixing that too." Alice who was ready to smack her gender bent "gentleman" to the ground.

"So, I just set up the roses, and the toad is ready to be boiled, the candles and fire are set as well, all we need is that Polish twit with the unicorn hair." England looked around, nervous that the waiting nations would become loud again, and decide to plunge him to the carpeted ground.

"Where is h-..."

"Like, oh my god! I wasn't expecting for people to await for _my, _return! So like, magic dude, here's your fur, your lucky you asked me." Poland walked away with sass in his hips, and sat down next to Lithuania. England had a very concentrated expression, as he put the almost-already dead toad into what looked like a substance of a boiling purple goo, which was then mixed with five roses, and then a the unicorn fur. I still didn't know where the hell the Pole even knew where to look for a unicorn. England then started chanting something that sounded like a dragon, breast feeding a dying cow, that.. was a sound to never forget.

When England-san was done with his chants, a big burst of blue and white appeared. You could here a Female Italian voice whine in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks, I can't see now, not like I didn't need to any ways... I'M IN MY BODY AGAIN! ENGLAND, YOUR MY HERO!" Felicia ran up to Arthur, who had a small blush at the female in his hands, then smirked, which made Alice boil with rage, she didn't know why she was so jealous. Hot damn, so many doujin Ideas in one day!

"Yay! I'm in my age group again!" Amelia hugged her chest closer to her, which made everyone blush, and Alice and Sakura get even closer to her, which then led to Anya and Madeline right behind her.

"Nice to have you back kiddo, so how bout' you and me go on a date and ditch these little whiny brats?" Nikolai came up to Madeline with a knife, the Canadian turning into thin air and appearing up behind the confused Belarusian, knocking him out with a chair.

FUUUUUUUUUUUU- ANOTHER FREAKING FIGHT? WHY?

* * *

**This chapter was hard to come out of me for some reason, it wasn't very pleasant, until I finished! **

**Completemoi! (( I know.. I didn't spell that right )) **

**I wanna know what you guys ship, so I can shove it in the next few chapters ;3 that's it! from RusAmelover228~ **

**And that's right... GENDERBENT STRAY TRIO FTW **


	9. GOOD BYE

**My only chapter this week, and last chapter for this story~! YAY! I forgot to mention that this was the last chapter on the previous one... but oh well, The reason why is because I want to get this story over with and write _another _story with RusAme and other pairings. I had a lot of ideas on the plot and setting of the story, but I stuck with one, it isn't the best choice out of all of them, but it's still a cool idea to me. Enjoy your last chapter of un-plotted craziness~**

**Oh! and on the next story, I was inspired by other writers, I won't name them since there's so many, but I want to thank them all and all my viewers out there! Woo! yeah! Ok I'm done now.**

* * *

_Nyo!Liechtenstein's pov!_

Goddamn all those nations were so blunt and irrational. It was so annoying, to where I just wanted to yell in their pathetic, whining, yelling faces that there was no point in yelling your big fat mouth off at seemingly nothing at all. If this was how the rest of my day was going to turn out, with it being calm and then turning into a fight, then there was no point in being here. Although everyone sees me as the cutesy little boy who is shy and doesn't say anything rude, I was really cruel deep down inside and had an unnerving feeling about everyone I knew, besides my sister of coarse. I shall do what I always do, stand by and watch, how I wish there was world peace, but it looked like it wasn't happening anytime soon. I turned to look at my big sister who had been looking at me with a concerned look. I wish she knew the real me, but it also scared me on how she would react on such a cruel person, so she would just have to stick to me being a shy quiet boy who didn't like to intervene with others pointless conversations.

"Are you alright dear?" I looked to my sister with big eyes, which she thought was a saddened look, it really wasn't. My expression to me practically screamed 'please shut these people up before someone get's hurt' look.

"I-I'm fine sister." I always stuttered around my big sister, so this always put her off even more, but I stuttered because I always had this weird feeling in my chest when about my sister.

_Oh god, I hope I'm not sounding to much like that damn Belarusian who was confused if he loved that pretty American or his big sister. Although, I only had eyes for one person, or so I thought. There was also some other nations that made my stomach flop and have butterflies. My sister wasn't the only one I was madly, secretly in love with. Now that I really think of it, I'm starting to sound more and more like those boring British books I picked up once when Arthur put down his novel. And no, it's not called stealing, I just "borrowed" the whole set of Sherlock novel series from the bushy eyebrow-ed freak. Yes, it only takes me about two hours to read almost half of all the books, I mean seriously! I thought he was supposed to be smarter, I actually looked up to him but found my self in a very disappointed state. He was just another loud mouth as well who could write such divine books, that weren't challenging enough. Well I guess EVERYONE had their ups and downs.  
_

"Are you sure your alright Noah?"

"Y-yes I am, please don't fret big sis." Why, why did she have to say my name. It just made matters worse. She made me blush a deep red that aligned all across from ear to ear. I patted her back and gave a small smile to tell her that I was perfectly _( NOT! ) _fine. There was no need to worries for I was just a young lad who was sitting back, and watching the stupidity of the rest of the world.

"U-uh, mister Zwingli, could we please chat, preferably away from the cloudy mess of people arguing." My female counterpart, Lili, was standing right in front of me, she had this aura around her that just made her positively adorable. There wasn't one thing that I found misplacing about the girl, she was just so darn cute and perfect. Now I see why all her relatives and acquaintances like her, there really wasn't anything to hate about her.

"Sure dear, I'll be with you in just a tad bit." I smiled her my real smile, which is something I hardly ever did. This caused the poor hopeless nation in front of me to blush a light pink.

"Big sister, is it ok if I chat with Lili?" I was told of the girls name from my sister, who was told by some other freak that had red eyes, white hair, and called himself awesome every few seconds. First impressions were not good and just the first day I laid eyes on him, I knew he was going on the top of my hate list.

"Iggyko! Could you help me and France with something~!" Amelia with her godamn beautiful smile and, oh I couldn't explain it really, she was like an angel sent from heaven above. But there was that one thing I didn't like, it wasn't her but it was the people that surounded her everyday. They too had the same visual of Amelia being such a cutie pie. I liked all her personalities, but I only saw the girl as more of a relative or close friend then a lover type figure.

"Oh! I knew you'd come around sometime~! You want to get married don't you?" Alice held out her arms as if Amelia was ready to fall in them and be carried away. This got alot of strange looks from Arthur, Alfred and Francis. Francis was trying his best not to hug Alfred and give him alot of affection, while the Brit was on to the side of Alfred in some type of fantasy land that made the Brit drool. Alfred looked like he was scared of the fact that the two men beside him were starting to get ideas from our nations.

"Your so funny Alice~ But no. I'm trying to be serious here, if you won't help and just fool around, then never mind. We won't be needing your help." Amelia's voice went to sweet to inoccent, to stern and anoyed. There was so many things that made Amelia so cool.

"I want to help too!" Sakura ran up beside the three nations who were again, fighting over positivly nothing. Amelia had a good reason to argue though, Alice was trying to take off Amelia's tank top that only had a bra underneath.

"S-STOP IT ALICE! SAKURA DON'T HELP HER! Françoise! HELP ME PLEASE." Amelia was holding out her arms so the French woman could help the red-faced American. She was letting out small whimper noices as Sakura and Alice continued with there where-abouts.

"Gah! I said stop!" Amelia let out a gasp of mispleasure as the girls heald on to her tightly. Françoise had finally been able to reach the girls arms, and pulled on to her hard, to where she ended up on the floor. "Those stupid girls trying to do their antics again, I could do better." A strange sent of pancakes went up my nose. Oh dear god, please, no, please don't let it be Madeline.

Madeline then joined in the "fun" by getting out of everyone's eye sight by turning invisible. _Dangit! It was Madie!_ This made the majority of our faces to pale, for the Canadian was scariest when she was invisble, Louise was the one who was scared of her most so she ended up passing out from fear when she smelled the maple syrup aroma out of nowhere. Then there was the slight evil giggle that came from Amelia's direction. All was quiet, trying to sense where the maple smelling freak was. Matthew to the side turned invisble too, but that was because he was being completely ignored by everyone else. That was.. until Madeline came out of no where and tied up Matthew with a rope to the chair. Our counterparts gaped in horror, while my countries looked at her with anoyed looks or disapointed features. _Oh... I was supposed to go and talk with Lili, well I'll just blame it on the Canadian and all the other idiotic nations for inturupting my thoughts... AGAIN. _

Alice and Sakura on the side then had very wide grins, which just made everyone confused, they both looked at eachother before giving Madeline comments on her actions.

"I hate to admit it, but your thinking is great as always Madie, dear." Alice came beside the Canadian and put a hand on her shoulder. This just made everyone open there mouths open wide, as if Alice had finally decided she was going on the evil side like Arthur was. I swear I saw a fly swoop into one of the male nordic's mouth, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Great indeed!" Sakura who refused to let go of Amelia, budged Anya over to her so the two could make sure the American didn't get away.

"W-wait, what are you guys planning, it better not be weird or over rated." Amelia looked over to Françoise, who held onto her blue vest thinking of what to do or say. Alice looked over to Amelia with a sweet smile and was about to respond, until Anya butt in on the conversation.

"I'd like to know what you guys are doing to, I'm completly lost." An exasperated sigh came out of Alice's mouth.

"You freaking stupid Russian, I'll explain later, ok?" Anya had a very cute and air-headed aura around her, which just got the Brit more irritated.

"Fine! I'll tell you! We're going to put on Amelia's maid outfit that we already finished for her! But we know she'll just squirm away so we need to tie her up." Alice held her nose high in the air, feeling utterly acomplished of her ignorance.

"Then why is poor Matthew tied up? And why would you want to tie up cute little sunflower? I would also like to know if she agreed on this maid outfit thingy." Anya had her eyes closed tightly, with both hands on either side of her hip, and a cute small pout to complete the adorable look. Amelia blushed a deep shade of red for she knew that Anya's favorite flower was a sunflower, and thus was nick-named after it.

Feliciana, Louise, Françoise and Chun-yan, backed away from Amelia, who was either going to save Amelia, or help in with the other mischevious nations.

"WE SHOULD BE DOING INPORTANT STUFF, LIKE ON THE SUBJECT OF GLOBAL WARMING YOU TWITS." Arthur was angered that nothing at all was being accomplished, and was looking over to Germany who was also ready to blow up.

"Shut it eyebrows, this is important, and if you don't think so, well to bad, NOW SIT DOWN." Alice brought out her broom that was beside her and pointed it to her conterpart threatingly. Arthur who still looked upset, held up his hands in defeat and sat down, looking the other direction so he didn't have to see the sly grin that was placed on Alice's mouth of her acomplishment.

"Now, Anya, Matthew is tied up for Madeline reasons and purposes only, so you're going to have to ask her that, don't call Amelia sunflower, I hate it when you do, and I guess you have a good point, will just put it on her ourselve's, and... I don't know if she agreed on our maid outfit, we worked so hard on it, I just wanna see how it will look on her." Alice's expression faltered as if she had been regected.

"What do you mean "we" and I said I agreed on putting on the maid outfit if you guys didn't do anything weird, I'm sorry but now I feel like changing my mind." Alice and Sakura litteraly lightened up like a light bulb, taking in every word that Amelia said a acheivment.

"YOU'LL PUT IT ON?" Sakura and Alice looked utterly excited, holding out there hands to reveal a concealed bag that probaby held the supposed maid outfit.

"I said maybe... I'll only put it on if you guys stop with your idioticness, and after I put that thing on you have to let the rest of the world do somthing productive, you're willing to help." Amelia tried to get out of Sakura's grasp, but was held back by Chun-yan, who put a bow on her, and then wich became a cloudy mess of pink clouds with people yelling here and there.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!? NO YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME THERE" you could see a hand reach out of the cloudy mess that held Feliciana, Louise, Anya, Sakura, Alice, Chun-yan, Madeline, and the poor hopeless American.

Françoise was on to the side, thinking of what she should do, either join in with the rest of the idiots, or try to help Amelia out of the mess. Last time she tried to help though, she almost ended up with a busted skull.

_5 surprisingly fast minutes later...:_

"S-so, uh... w-we could recycle and reuse certain products like plastic, glass, card board, paper- are you guys even listening?" Amelia was asked to start off the subject, but was having a hard time trying to at the moment by how the maid outfit brought out every shape the American had, showing that she might've had more curves and shape than Louise, Anya, and Françoise, who were her three best friends (( besides Sakura and Alice. )) Amelia let out a big puff of irritation and slowly clenched her bat tighter and tighter, of people just looking her up and down, Anya being the only one to take in the cute expression she had, and only caring for how she reacted on things, not on how she looked, she loved Amelia very much for who she was. Yes, that was it.

"Ugh, I give up!" Amelia sat down, which earned shouts and pouts of sadness that there staring contest ended. Only the people closest to her being able to see her complexion completely.

"OK! I guess I'll go next then! SO! Last time, no one let me finished my idea on robots protecting the earth! Imma just start off from there." grunts and moans came out of everyone's mouth as Alfred blabbed about his "heroic" ideas, it sounded like he said something about world peace, and threw in the word world domination, which had nothing to do with what they were talking about.

"I agree with America-san." the Brit who was assigned seats nearest to the Japanese man, had finally blown up. "What do you mean you agree? Just because you have feelings for the damn git doesn't mean you have to agree with EVERYTHING he says, even I have to disagree with some of the things he says!" Kiku blushed in embarrassment, as all eyes were laid on him.

"Ummm..." Alfred, who was confused and dumbfounded at the moment, just stood there with a piece of chalk in his hand that he was previously drawing with.

"E-eto, I do not know what you are talking about." Kiku tried to press down what the Brit just revealed to the rest of the world, especially in front of Alfred, his ex-boyfriend, and Alfred's boyfriend, Ivan, who didn't know of this new information. Ok that's a bit of a lie because Ivan had a list of naughty and nice nations like Santa does, the majority of the nations being on the naughty side, those being who had even a smidge- of a feeling for the American.

"Oh don't play dumb! Everyone knows, even your ex-boyfriend Greece." this made all the nations mouth drop to the floor, everyone thinking that the relationship between the two had been doing great.

Françoise, Carmen, and Amelia were the first to break up the conversation, Amelia pulling the Brit off the table, who hadn't noticed he climbed the wooden furniture, Carmen trying to calm down Alfred who looked like he no longer had a soul of some kind from his brain going ku-poof, and Françoise trying to calm down the now frightened Japanese man.

"U-uh, should we continue?" Amelia tried to turn the subject around, flashing a warm smile to the table, getting replies with the shake of the head and answers of 'yes'. Before Amelia sat down, she looked to Kiku and wrapped an arm around him, whispering something into his ear and giving him a saddened smile. Kiku looked ready to bawl, but tried his best to keep the tears from running, making his eyes glossy. The American pointed to, Sakura, seeing if she had anything to add, or any other nations if they needed to, with her arm still around Kiku's shoulders, his head against her clothing and making it damp from his watery eyes.

"W-well, I have to disagree with Alfred-san's idea, what if the robots decide to take over the world one day? I would never get to see your pathetic faces ever again! I would miss the constant arguments and happiness! I say no to robotic disasters." Sakura looked around the table to see if anyone agreed with her.

"Mein Gott, Sakura, don't disagree with everything now." Louise who looked over to Sakura, waved her hands in front of her so she could get her attention.

Everyone's head snapped back and forth to Sakura and Kiku, surprised at the huge difference.

"What is everyone looking at?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders in a questioning matter, people still looking at her like they discovered a new species.

"Could I say something? I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but the rest of us Asian nations haven't gotten the chance to have the spotlight." Thailand ( don't remember her name ) didn't want anyone's comment, because she already knew what the majority of what there answers were gonna be.

"Da-ze~! I agree, we haven't done anything imaginative, instead, we've been seating on our asses, being patient with you, and now its your turn. Are we clear?"

"I am so sorry, my dears, but we have no more time for chit-chat, I believe we will be taking are leave, no?" Arthur was the first to respond back to the Asians, taking note on how there expressions darkened into a crazed looked.

* * *

_**EVERYONE'S POV~!**_

"ALFRED! get your arse back here! We are not leaving until you help me get these Asian women off me!"

"I ain't helping~ sorry! I promised a date with Ivan~ Talk to you later Arthur!" Alfred walked right out the door with that damn freaking Russian, he better not bloody put his hands all over my Alfred!

"I think it's about time we went home as well, non?" Françoise looked over to Amelia, who was now out of her grasp, with the other nations clouding her way, well damn.

"Well my little teacup~ Why don't we go to London to have a little fun?" Alice looked up to Amelia with lustful eyes.

"Amelia likes her personal space! So give her some of it! So who's house are you going to?" Sakura wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder and put her in a playful head lock, when Françoise came over and suggested that her, Madeline, Alice, and her oh so sweet Amelia come have dinner with her some time soon with in the city of Paris~

"My little maple~ you know I'll let you over to my house any time you like." Madeline kissed her sister on the cheek and waved good bye.

"Aiya! I wanna show you this new hello-kitty shop I made aru~! You'll love it Amelia! I'm inviting Sakura too."

"Uh- um... well you see-"

"Ti amo Amelia~ me, Spain and Romana will visit sometime this week." Feliciana walked away, glaring at Alice before she left, Alice ran up to Felicia and gave her a big hug, much to the annoyance of the red-faced Italian.

"Oh you and your Italian! Why don't you speak to me like that anymore?" Alice gave Felicia a puppy-dog face, which was utterly adorable- wait, what? no! It was not adorable what so ever! Amy (Amelia) just stood there as the words finally processed through her mine, along with everything else, making her blush, were all her friends failing on trying to ask her out? And she knew clearly what 'Ti amo' meant, which just made her face even more red when she realized the words were forwarded to her.

"U-uh... um... IchLeibeDich." Louise had rushed on her words, making sure that Amelia didn't hear her sentence.

That was strange...

"Amelia! Yay! We finally have alone time! So uh-u um... W-would like to go out on a date with me?" Anya was stuttering her words out, and looked away to not meet the American's mezmerising, sky blue eyes.

Everyone else didn't do a good job at asking her out so... "Y-yeah! I'll definitely go! Let's go to a lake I saw nearby!" Amelia always felt so warm and comfortable around the Russian, which was so nice.

"Ok!" Anya grabbed Amelia's hand without hesitation and ran out the door like Alfred and Ivan had.

Amelia was shocked that Anya didn't take away her first kiss... Which anyone would've done, I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss slouch soft and warm lips?

Amelia spoke to soon as Anya turned around, cupping Amelia's face and pulling her into a kiss that felt like would last forever, making everything around them disappear and feeling the faint spark between the two. A soft giggle escaped the Russians mouth when Amelia turned around to let her face lit up like a fire cracker.

"S-so, you stole my first kiss, what's next?"

Anya just turned around and ran with Amelia as they went to her car for there trip to the lake.

* * *

**The ending is so cheesy XD I guess it wasn't THAT un plotted, the story was supposed to bring out my visual on how I thought the characters were in my head, and so you could see how the characters acted, so on future stories you wouldn't be like: "Why the hell is the character like that?" **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG STORY X3**

**I would love to see someone do fanart of my story on DA or something :O **

**Also I did the rest of the story on my phone, so sorry if there'. alot of mistakes because my phone does typos =_= and that god damn auto-check, I hate it**

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT STORY MA FELLOW HUMANS :D **


End file.
